Dillon's Rolling Western
Dillon's Rolling Western (Japanese: ザ・ローリング・ウエスタン The Rolling Western) is an action/tower defense game developed by Vanpool and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released on February 22, 2012 in all major regions. It is exclusively available for the system's eShop and takes up 374 blocks to download (46,75 MB). The touch screen is used for the majority of the controls in this game. It has no option to change the domination hand. Because of this, players with a dominant left hand found it difficult to adapt to the game. The game was criticized due to the high peaks of difficulty. In this game, the player controls an armadillo named Dillon, who sets out to help various villages, with help from his squirrel partner Russ. Its sequel, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger, was released in 2013. Story "Under the baking sun, on the desert plains of the new frontier, lies a village built with blood, sweat and tears. One day, strange rock monsters suddenly appeared and started eating the village's livestock. Hearing of the settlers' plight, a wannabe ranger and his partner rushed to the wilds. A brave, young armadillo with a troubled past: a past he would rather remain unknown. His name is whispered in the backstreets and alleys. And that name is Dillon." Gameplay Dillon's Rolling Western is primarily an action game. Players control the character Dillon, who can freely roam around the desert surrounding each village. The player's main goal is to keep each village's Scruffle Hog, or Scrog for short, population from depleting during Grock attacks; if all Scrogs are eaten, then the game automatically ends and the player is forced to start over from the beginning. There are ten total villages in the game. Three days are spent at every village. On the first day of each village, players start with a certain amount of money, which can be used to build towers, arm towers with weapons, and buy equipment for Dillon. Grocks begin their attacking at sunset; the time before sunset lasts for about 6 minutes. During this time, players can explore the desert. Scruffle plants fill the area, which can be used to populate the Scrogs. Each day, a certain amount of mines will appear, where players can find ore and gems. Ancient ruins are also found in each area. Each one contains a treasure, which the player can sell for money, or a heart piece to increase Dillon's health. Various towers are spread around the area. There are two kinds of towers: watchtowers and guntowers. Both towers can be upgraded to wood, iron, and finally steel, increasing their health. Guntowers can be equipped with various types of firearms, which have varying ranges, firing speed, and damage outputs. After about 5 minutes of the day, Russ warns you of the impending Grock attacks. This time can be used to sell supplies at the village, donate Scruffles to feed to the Scrogs, or build defense gates for the village. When the 6 total minutes are over, the Grocks rise from their dens, and immediately start toward the village. When Dillon touches a Grock, he begins a battle. The player is sent to a square arena, where they must defeat several different Grocks, the types depending on which Dillon has encountered. Players can escape from the battle by running outside the arena. If a Grock reaches the village, it will eat several Scrogs, depending on the species of Grock. As days pass, more Grocks appear during the attack. When all Grocks are defeated or gone, and there is at least one Scrog left, you are paid for your work. You then can enter the saloon, where you can buy gear, practice your skills, eat food, and take up quests. You can then rest for the day. Related Videos Nintendo eShop - Dillon's Rolling Western Walkthrough Video|Nintendo eShop - Dillon's Rolling Western Walkthrough Video Dillon's Rolling Western - Launch Trailer|Dillon's Rolling Western - Launch Trailer Category:Games